Raining On Sunday
by heatt
Summary: A rainstorm causes Gabriella to grow frantic and panic. Troy tries to find a way to comfort her from her fear of the storm, but the best way to defeat the fear is to take it head on. It proves to her, rain isn't always as bad as it seems to be. TG Oneshot


**Yes, posting again today, lol. But this idea was given to me by, none other than the worlds biggest fan of rain, Kirsten. She, and my favorite episode of One Tree Hill and, of course, the song Raining On Sunday by Keith Urban would all be my inspiration behind this story (yes the breaks in this story are lyrics from Raining On Sunday, also). I worked very hard on this actually, i think its pretty damn good, it is also my longest oneshot/story yet.**

**I hope you like it. Read and enjoy. Review if you want.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sixteen year old Gabriella Montez made her way down the the flight of stairs in the middle of her house. She was careful not to stumble on her feet, due to the power had gone out without her knowing why. This was not good, especially for a girl who was terrified of the dark. It may have been because she watched too many Lifetime movies, or horror movies for that matter. Whatever the reason, she was terrified of the dark._

"_Shit," she cussed as she looked out the window of her living room. She had realized a storm had hit her town. Not just any storm that had hit them. It was a storm with lightning, thunder and rain, this all made her that much more terrified._

_Gabriella had then come to the realization that she did, indeed, watch too many movies if she was as terrified to find herself hidden under her mothers computer desk holding her teddy bear._

"_Ted, what are we going to do?" She asked the inanimate object as if it would respond to her question. "Mom isn't home, the neighbors probably won't hear my screams and pleads if someone breaks in."_

_Gabriella sat in silence with her bear, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. After minutes of silence, other than the noise coming from the storm outside, a thought had dawned on her._

_She had a boyfriend. She had a boyfriend who would protect to no matter what. Or at very least, try to calm her down at least, right?_

_Gabriella quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her back pocket of her jeans, quickly dialing the familiar number she knew so well. As the phone rang, she picked at her bears ear, waiting for his husky voice to answer the phone. "Come on, please answer, baby. Please..." She whispered into the speaker of the cell phone._

"_Hello?" He said._

"_Oh, my God, Troy what took you so long to answered?! I thought you got struck my lightning or something!" Gabriella said with worry._

"_Babe, calm down. The phone only rang twice," He said immediately._

"_Well, next time answer on the first ring!"_

"_Gabi, are you okay over there?"_

"_N-no. Ted can only protect me so much, boyfriend! What if someone comes in and kidnaps me?!" She asked hysterically._

"_Baby, calm down. No one will do anything to you, I won't allow it. Now do as I say, okay?" He asked._

"_O-okay, babe."_

"_Go lock every door in your house, and every window. After you finish that, go to your room, shut the door and sit on your bed and get comfortable."_

_Gabriella did as Troy had told her, slowly. She refused to let Troy hang up the phone, that would be too terrifying for her to handle. She can't be alone with a bear who couldn't protect her._

_As Gabriella made her way to her bedroom, she sat her bear right next to her, not daring to let him out of sight._

"_Okay, Gabi, are you comfortable now?" Troy asked._

"_Yeah, I guess...but I'd feel better if you were here with me...." She whispered._

"_I wish I could be there for you, baby. Even though I can't be, I'll stay up and talk to you until you feel better."_

"_Thank you, babe," she said._

_The couple stayed up for the remainder of the night, talking to keep her nerves down. It wasn't until her mother had got home, much later than usually due to bad driving conditions, that Gabriella and Troy realized the storm had calmed. With that, Gabriella was able to sleep in peace._

_She knew if it weren't for her boyfriend for being so caring to sooth her, she would have been panicked until her mother got home that night. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle that alone in the large house that she lived in, especially in the large city. In the back of her mind, she knew everything would be okay but it was still comforting having her boyfriend talk her through the night. It was this same night that she had realized she loved him. That she was in love with him, unconditionally. _

_After she had come to that realization she immediately picked her phone back up, started dialing his number rapidly._

"_Hello?" She heard him answer as if he had just woken up._

"_Troy?" She asked._

"_Gabi, what's wrong?" He asked._

"_Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that...I love you," She said, meaning the three words that had more meaning than any word in the dictionary ever did._

_Troy was silent, she thought he was in shock or had fallen asleep. After what felt like minutes or hours, but was really seconds, he finally spoke._

"_I love you too, babe," He said, she immediately heard a smile as he said it._

_Gabriella smiled. "I love you!" She yelled, almost too loud for the hour it was._

_Troy chuckled. "I love you too. But Gabi?"_

_Gabriella grew worried, "Yes?"_

"_Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked as if he needed permission._

"_Oh yeah, sorry. Bye, baby. I love you," she said again, excited that she had finally told her boyfriend how she truly felt about him._

"_Good night, girlfriend. Love you too." He said before he hung up._

_Love and storms are made for each other, Gabriella thought to herself, as she rolled over to grab her bear. "He is a cute boy, Ted. I love him," Gabriella said to the bear before she drifted off into the best sleep she had in her life._

**PrayThatItsRainingOnSunday-StormingLikeCrazy-We'llHideUnderTheCoversAllAfternoon**

Eighteen year old Gabriella woke up in her room alone, to her dismay, to hear her mother roaming in the kitchen downstairs. She rolled off her bed and made her way down the stairs that she had fallen down many times before, and was careful to walk slowly as she let a yawn out of her mouth.

As she made it to the kitchen, she noticed her mother searching the kitchen drawers. Watching in amazement, how one woman could stay so focused in a kitchen, Gabriella finally had the urge to speak to her mother before she made a mess of the kitchen, which she would regret later for she would have to clean the mess up, with Gabriella's help of course.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked, her mother turning her attention to her.

"Oh, Gab, good morning. Sleep well?" Her mother asked.

"So, so. But...What are you doing?" She repeated her question for her mother.

"Looking for a flashlight," her mother responded.

"Oh...Why?" Gabriella asked, feeling like she was a three year old child for all the questions she was asking this early in the day.

"Well, there will be a storm today and I have to work. I didn't want you to get scared without one."

Gabriella stood in terror. A storm? Hadn't she had enough of those in her life? How was she to live through a storm alone, in the dark, with nothing more than a flashlight and a stuffed bear?

Then Gabriella had a thought, she didn't have to be alone. She had a boyfriend who would surely come over before the storm hit. They could cuddle together, he could be her savior, once again, from a storm as he had done many times before. Troy had stuck around for all the other times she had been scared, tonight would be no exception.

"Mom? Can I have Troy come over? So, you know, I don't have to be alone and scared in this big house," Gabriella asked her mother.

"I don't see why not. It's not like you to ask either, usually you just have him come over," her mother said skeptically.

"Well, that's because I wanted to be considerate of your views...I think," Gabriella said, not really sure why she asked her mother for permission either.

"Well, we both know Troy will make you feel better with the storm. So yeah, give him a call. Better do it quick, the storm will be here in a couple hours."

Gabriella made her way to her room to gather her small cell phone, she scrolled through the numbers to find her favorite number. As she picked the contact from her list, she looked at the default picture that she had taken of him just a couple weeks ago. He was wearing his Wildcats' number 14 basketball jersey, he had a large smile on his face, making him more gorgeous than he already was. She remembered him laughing from seeing Chad fall off the bleachers of the gymnasium, being the best friend Troy was, he laughed uncontrollably then apologized sincerely, while still laughing. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at his beautiful smile, it made her heart flutter with happiness.

It was a gorgeous picture that she found herself looking at more each day, how she was able to love without him before they started dating over two years ago, she didn't know. But she was thankful that she had him now, and forever.

Gabriella pressed the send button, to hear the phone start ringing, waiting patiently for her love to answer the other end.

"Hey babe," He said, his voice more husky as he aged in the past two years.

"Hi baby!" She squealed with excitement. "How are you on this...almost storming day?"

"I'm good, just got done playing ball out back," He answered. "How about you?"

"Well actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over today. There is a big storm coming and...well, you know that I am scared of those..." She said.

Troy chuckled, causing Gabriella's heart rate to quicken in its pace. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I save you from the storm, what do I get in return?"

"Well, you can have my last package of gummy worms," Gabriella let out a giggle.

"Mmm, tempting. Do I get a kiss too?" Troy asked.

"Only if you get over here before Ted saves me instead," Gabriella said with another giggle.

"Ted better watch out then," She heard Troy say with a smile on his lips, like she could actually see him person as he spoke. "Gabi?"

"Yeah, Troy?"

"I love you," He said, assuring her like he always did, like she would forget.

"I love you too," she said excitedly. "Okay, so you're coming over?"

"Yes, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, I am coming over."

"You are coming over, _now_, Troy Jayden Bolton," She enforced.

"Can I take a shower first?" He let out a laughed, making Gabriella smiled.

"You can take one over here if you want too?" She suggested.

"I don't think your mom would mind that."

"Fine," She retorted, "But hurry, I think I heard a lion roaring outside."

"You mean the thunder?"

"Well...yeah, I mean thunder."

Troy laughed, "Alright. I'll be over in twenty minutes. Bye, baby."

"Bye, Troy."

"I love you," he said again. She could never get sick of hearing those words when he said them.

"I love you too, so much, babe," Gabriella responded with as much as emotion she could enforce over the phone.

Gabriella placed her phone onto her nightstand near her bad, making her way to her closet of clothes. She ran her fingers through the choices she had, she figured for the storm there was no need to dress up, even though Troy was coming over, but Troy had seen her in all sorts of clothes the past two years, he didn't what she wore, only if she was with him. He had told her that many times before, and she believed him, he meant it, and she knew it.

A trust was developed over the past two years for the young couple, one that no one could even put the slightest damage or dent in. They had succeeded being in love and having more trust for each other than any other person that had known. They were best friends, along with being a couple. It was bound to happen, and it did. They were each others everything.

**PrayThatItsRainingOnSunday-StormingLikeCrazy-We'llHideUnderTheCoversAllAfternoon**

Troy had pulled into an all too familiar driveway that belong to a house, a house that he had been coming too for more than two years. He had his own "spot" in the driveway that Mrs Montez had given to him, because for her it was becoming "a pain" to have him movie his car when she had to leave for work, therefore she let him park on the other side of the two-door garage. It was convenient for him, since he was there nearly everyday.

Troy put the gears of his car into park, exiting the car, and walking his way to the front door. Although Mrs Montez and Gabriella had told him, repeatedly, that he didn't need to knock on the door when he came over, he felt awkward just walking in, therefore once again, he knocked. As he waiting for his girl to answer the door, he played with the flowers that were right outside the doorstep, another natural habit he had picked up over the past two years.

"Hey there, boyfriend," he turned his attention to the beautiful girl in front of him, as he felt a sprinkle come down on his forehead.

"Hi there girlfriend," He said, pulling her into a hug, "It's starting to rain if you can see," he pointed out to the street that was suddenly growing a dark shade of grey from the drops that were quickly growing in pace.

"Well, let's get you inside before the crazy lightning," Gabriella pulled his fore arm through the frame of the door.

"Well you look comfortable today, Gabi," Troy said, noticing a familiar outfit that she was wearing.

She had long navy colored mesh shorts on, with a red Wildcats' hoodie with the number '14' printed on the back. All of which were his, before she had stolen them over the past two years, from times she had slept over.

"It all looks awfully familiar," he smiled brightly.

"I'm sure it does, do I look cute?" She asked cheekily.

"Always," he pulled her round forehead to his lips, feeling the warmth of her forehead erupt through his thin lips. Then pressing his lips to hers, for the kiss he had been promised to receive once he would arrive.

The couple made their way through Gabriella's living room, planting themselves onto the long lounge couch with a blanket laid on the back. Troy decided to sit by the arm of the chair, resting his left arm on the back, as Gabriella sat next to him, Troy dropping his arm onto her hip bone.

The couple said their goodbyes to Gabriella's mother when she left for a day of work, as always. The couple continued to cuddle on the couch as the rain became louder onto the window pain behind.

"I hate this," Gabriella said.

"Hate what?" Troy asked from curiosity.

"The storm, look its raining so hard right now," Gabriella said.

"It's part of nature, its beautiful."

"Beautiful? Don't you see the lightning going on out there, babe? It's getting crazy out there, it always does. It can't just be a bright and sunny day, everyday because that would make everyone too happy," Gabriella rambled.

"Baby, if it was bright and sunny everyday, then life would be boring and predictable. It has to rain once in a while, to mix things up and have fun," Troy pointed out.

"Have fun? Troy, are you on drugs or something?"

"No," Troy rolled himself over her petite body, "I'm on you," he said pressing his lips to her neck.

Gabriella let out a soft giggle, "Troy," she forced out her lips.

"Gabi," he mimicked onto her skin, making her shiver from the vibrations of his voice.

Then a sudden crash erupted her ears from outside. Causing her to shake with fear, this didn't go unnoticed by Troy, clearly since she nearly kicked him off of her.

"Whoa, babe? What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"The thunder, didn't you hear that?!" She shrieked, "it's getting so loud, Troy. This is going to be so scary...I will get so scared," she said quietly.

Troy took her small hand in with his, intertwining their fingers, as he rubbed his large thumb with the back of her hand, "You are too scared of this babe. You need to solve it. Right now," he said.

"Are we moving, cause that would solve everything right away," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, if we move, there will most likely still be thunder and lightning storms there. They are everywhere, so we are just going to make you love them," Troy smirked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriell asked worriedly.

"Follow me," He stood up, still holding onto her hand, walking toward the entrance of the house, "we're going outside," he said.

"No, Troy, we are not," Gabriella refused.

"Yes, we are," he kissed the tip of her nose.

**PrayThatItsRainingOnSunday-StormingLikeCrazy-We'llHideUnderTheCoversAllAfternoon**

After minutes of arguing, Troy had finally convinced Gabriella to get the courage to run outside with him. He was made to promise her that he would not let anything hurt her, at all. If a strike of lightning appeared, she was going to bolt back into the house.

Before Gabriella had agreed to actually attempt to go outside in the storm, she told Troy she had to change into some sweat pants, he didn't believe it at first due to, she would have probably thought of any excuse to not fight the storm. Therefore, Troy went up to her room with her as she changed, not that he minded seeing her change in front of him at all anyways.

They had finally made it back to the entrance of the house, Troy had opened the door, waiting for Gabriella to make the first move to go outside.

"You promise that you won't let the lightning hit me, right?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"I pinkie promise," Troy said grabbing her pinkie with his large pinkie.

"Okay," Gabriella said, "If I die, I want you to know...I love you more than anything in the world."

"You won't die, baby. But yes, I too, love you more than anything in the universe, which is bigger than the world. Ha, I beat you," he said cockily.

"Ha, ha." She said as she took her first step out into the rain and storm.

She began spinning in circles, feeling the rush that she had began to feel as the rain quicken. Troy watched in amazement, how beautiful she was no matter what she would wear, in no matter what weather and with no makeup. She was the more gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life, and beyond. He quickly took out his own cell phone to capture the moment of bliss he was watching, the bliss that was the love of his life. He took the picture and saved, always to remember this day.

Gabriella began to burst into laughter, as she continued to feel the raindrops fall onto her round face. As she slowed down, she connected her deep chocolate brown eyes with her love's blue crystal eyes. Time stopped, although the rain continued to pour onto her. Gabriella walked toward Troy.

She placed his small arms around his waist, as he placed his large hand onto her baby soft cheek, leveling himself with her, pressing her lips to his. Together they shared a kiss with more emotion neither had ever experienced, the rain coming down harder and quicker than ever before. They continued their kiss as the rest of the world still spins, the rain still falling here, the sun shining somewhere else in the world, snowing in another portion of the world.

They parted their lips, only to rest their foreheads together.

"This is amazing, Troy. Thank you for encouraging me to do this, to have fun out here in this rainstorm," Gabriella said as she opened her eyes to connect with his once again.

"You're welcome, baby," Troy said as he starred into her fluid eyes filled with emotion.

Troy held onto the small back, as she placed her arms around his neck, as be began to run in a circle, having her nearly fly in the air. He kept his promise, and didn't let her fall, he held on to not hurt her with all his might. They continued spinning as the down pour of rain kept coming, more fun ensued within the seconds they were spinning than they had had in the summer heat, or at this moment it seemed so. Each day was more fun than the previous for the young couple.

As Troy put Gabriella back down to her feet, she caught her balance, still holding onto his neck tightly.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Troy asked.

Gabriella stood, starring at the God-like figure in front of her. Seeing his small strands of hair, soaked, pushing them out of his eyes so she could see his beautiful eyes.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah I am," she answered, as she slid her small hand into the front side of his jeans pocket, even the small contact made her feel close to him, making her shiver from the thought of him being hers, along with the cold rain touching her skin, as she was soaked.

**PrayThatItsRainingOnSunday-StormingLikeCrazy-We'llHideUnderTheCoversAllAfternoon**

Gabriella made her way out of her bathroom with her favorite brush, to calm the massive damp curls in her midnight black hair. Troy watching the Goddess make her way back into her bedroom.

Once they made their way back into the house, they were too drenched to sit on any of the furniture, Gabriella had requested them too change. She was sure she had some more stolen clothes from Troy's closet, actually she was more positive she had more clothes because she had a full two drawers full of his clothes alone.

Once they reached her bedroom, both changed into clothes, that were formally his, to be dry, looking comfortable with their baggy sweats and hoodies, matching by accident, which wasn't too difficult, it had happened more frequently as long as they had been together for so long. Also, due to Gabriella had all of his former Wildcats' outfits, shorts and sweat pants, along with a couple of American Eagle, Abercrombie and Hollister sweats and hoodies.

"So what do you think of storms now?" Troy finally asked.

Gabriella turned her attention to her boyfriend, "I love them...If you are with me," she answered with a smile playing on her small lips.

"Well, we can make that happen," he said with his deep husky voice. "Rainstorms are the best thing that you can have sometimes. There is some fun with them, you finally learned."

"Well they are fun when you are with me" she said as she walked over to straddle her boyfriends lap on the bed he was laying upon.

Troy gently placed his large hand onto the side of her thigh, "Well, like I said, that can be arranged," he said as Gabriella began to lay herself onto his chest, resting her head at the top of his shoulder, as he pressed his lips to her still damp mass of hair.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, seeing the fluid emotions erupt with love, more love than she had ever seen before.

"I think rainstorms are my new favorite type of weather," Gabriella said honestly.

"You and me both, baby," Troy responded, connecting their lips together once again for the day.

Rainstorms were indeed, both of their new favorite form of weather, giving them more emotion than they had ever felt with the sun. That was until the next sunny day, but until then, they would enjoy the rain, thunder and lightning together, as they lay under the covers on that Sunday afternoon.


End file.
